People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. With the continued increase of processing power and content stored on portable devices, there is a growing need for additional techniques to control access to the device, device applications and/or content on the device. Most devices allow users to add a password that must be input at an unlock screen to gain access to the device. However, with numerous passwords for different devices, credit cards and other user sensitive services, two problems have become prevalent. Either the user utilizes one password for most devices and services, which if breached provides access to a large amount of user sensitive information, or the user must maintain so many passwords for the different devices and services it becomes difficult to recall what password corresponds to which device or service.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.